


Malleus Draconia x Princess Aurora (/reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A romantic one-shot in which Malleus is paired with a lovely young girl named Aurora. However, feel free to insert yourself into her place in this story, or simply read this as a beautiful love story between Malleus and the one called Sleeping Beauty.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader, malleus draconia/aurora, malleus draconia/princess aurora
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Malleus Draconia x Princess Aurora (/reader)

Malleus strolled through the campus grounds in the early hours of the morning, far before the dawning of the day. He savored the beauty of the deep gardens in sight that came with the silence of the chilly, dark night.

He was nearing the end of the floral pathway when, all of a sudden, he heard a soft humming echoing through the flowers and shrubs. With his curiosity peaked, he tried to follow the sound to see where it dwelled. It took him all the way to the edge of the campus garden, but at last, he had found the source of the sound.

A beautiful girl of only 18 years sat between two pink azalea bushes. She had her eyes closed with her head leaning back, entranced by her own sonorous humming. But, as soon as Malleus stepped into her view, her song strained to a stop. She opened her eyes, looking startled and terrified as she saw him near her. Her breath caught in her throat, and it took her several moments before she found her voice again.

Staring at him with wide, trembling eyes, the girl began, "Oh... Hello," she spoke in a slow, hesitant voice, "You are Malleus?"

He nodded faintly. "And you are Aurora. I've heard much about you. The human girl who has caused much fright at the academy."

Her lips fell slightly into a frown. "Yes... I guess my name would travel around quickly."

Malleus raised his eyebrows in interest. "You've become rather infamous, but I am pleased to meet you. And surprised, as well. You are just a little girl," he paused briefly. "What are you doing out here?"

She smiled then, all previous timidness fleeing from her demeanor as her eyes melted into a warm expression. "I like to sing to the birds when they wake up. They are very early, as you know."

_Strange..._ Malleus thought to himself. _She's a strange girl, but I guess this is normal of all human children._ "And tell me, also, how do you know my name? I can't imagine that you have heard anything of me personally."

Aurora gasped, "Oh, but I _do_ know you, Malleus! I have met you before!" She beamed brightly, smiling wide, "It was in a dream!"

Malleus grimaced at such a silly answer. Is this how all little girls were like? Delusional and naive? He said nothing for several moments, just stared at her with his eyes narrowed in dismay. "A dream, you say? That's quite ridiculous. Nobody could ever meet in a dream. And, if you say you know who I am, than aren't you afraid of me?"

Aurora ignored his remarks and, instead, answered his question with another. "Why would I be afraid of you? I _know_ you," she lowered her head affectionately so that she peered up at him through her lashes, "You are a fairy!"

He was taken back by her answer. She appeared so enthusiastically innocent. The girl who looked so afraid when he first approached now opened her arms to him in her claim that she already knew him. Again, he stayed silent for several moments, unsure of how to respond and confused by her behavior. She seemed delirious and so, very childish. Who could ever insist to be familiar with someone from a dream encounter? Surely, it was all her own fantasy, and Malleus didn't wish to indulge her any further. "You must have heard this about me, though I'm not sure who would have told you," he said coldly. "Anyway... It's definitely best if you stay out of trouble," and with that, he turned to go back, leaving her hidden between the bushes.

"Where are you going, Malleus?" Aurora called as she stood up quickly from where she sat on the ground.

He turned to face her. "I'm heading back to my dorm. The sun is beginning to rise."

"May I please join you? Only for a little while..." It was clear that she was not ready to say goodbye.

Yet again, Malleus kept silent, for he had no immediate answer. She was an odd young girl, but he didn't see the harm in allowing her to join him, especially since she seemed so eager. "Are you sure you want to?" he asked after his pause. "It might not turn out well if the headmaster or anyone else sees you around."

"Don't worry!" Aurora piped up, "I will leave before the clouds turn pink in the sky! I'm sure no one will see me."

"If you so insist..." Malleus replied with hesitation, "I don't see any harm in you joining on a walk."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Aurora clapped her hands in joy before rushing to catch up with him.

Unable to contain her excitement, she began chattering on as they walked, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you in person! I have talked and danced with you so many times in my dreams...! How wonderful it is to see you at last! I'm sure it is the same for you. You know, I wanted for so long to tell you this, but I always wake up before I am able. You are always there for me, really. When I was very little and very afraid of the world, you cradled me and taught me not to fear. I have always remembered that, and I want to thank you. And, when I was older, as I grew up being constantly alone, you are the one who saved me from loneliness. You came to me as a savior, as a hero, as my fairy guardian! Oh, but you didn't come to me at all! You had always been there, and it was I who happened to find you watching me from the shadows. How lucky am I to have someone like you watching over me all my life? You showed me so many new and wonderful things, and---" her face fell, "Malleus...? Is something wrong?"

He sighed aloud as he tilted his head back. "I don't mind your company. It's wonderful that you would be interested enough to join me, but I would much prefer for you to stay quiet."

"Sorry..." Aurora began as she fumbled with her hair nervously. She looked to her left and to her right, feeling bad for having bothered Malleus who stood before her, for he was everything in her eyes. But when she looked at the sky, she let out a sigh, and exclaimed, "Oh, but the morning birds aren't quiet! They never are. They chirp loudly and freely; they make so much more noise than me. If they are free to speak as they please, why can't I?"

Malleus turned his head, looking to her with a wry smile, "Go ahead and speak, if you please, but I can't guarantee any good consequence will come of it."

Aurora didn't know what to say to that, and so she kept her mouth closed, allowing for the one-sided conversation to fall away and leaving Malleus to his silent thoughts.

And what thoughts those were! His mind could not be still after hearing all the peculiar things that she had just said. She spoke as if she truly knew and admired him, as though he were a very close friend of hers that she was impatient to reunite with. But, how could that be when they never met before? She spoke as though she had known him her whole life, but he did not remember her, and he certainly did not remember all the things she claimed he had done. But, why would she speak so confidently if he was so sure it was all her fantasy? It was so, so strange...

Malleus thought on about the situation as he walked along side the human girl. He wondered and wondered and couldn't stop wondering about the meaning of her words. but he dared not ask her directly. And, just as he was about to give up his wondering, and just as the first morning cloud turned pink, he heard chirping birds sing loudly overhead.

Their song seemed to travel directly to him, for he heard it crisp and clear. And, they seemed to be singing a name... What was it?

Briar Rose...?

Malleus stopped suddenly, his eyes growing wide. He touched the emblem he wore. Realization dawned on him like a memory he couldn't quite grasp, a forgotten name just at the tip of his tongue. He knew this girl that walked next. He did. He knew her.

From a dream.

Dreams that always left his memory upon waking up; dreams he always had of caring and watching over a sweet little girl. They all came flooding back with the birds' song.

He gasped quietly as his chest spread with warmth. Those beautiful dreams... Could they truly be real? Could he have actually met this darling human girl once upon a dream?

But even if he hadn't ever known her and this was just some strange phenomenon that he imagined in his head, Malleus still felt very attracted to the girl he stood beside, and he wished to be nearer and nearer to her, as if drawn to her.

_No..._ he quickly thought. _I'm not drawn to her. I_ ** _want_** _to be closer to her. It's what I desire._

"Aurora..." his voice was soft as he turned to look her in the eyes, "I do know you. I remember you very well now."

He leaned closer to her... slowly. Wondering if he even _should_ bring himself as close as he would like. But, he leaned down so closely so slowly that they were eventually breathing each other's breath.

Aurora couldn't help but giggle out of nervous delight. This close, she could see his eyes shining brightly into hers... how the gleaming, glittering green shone brighter with the light of the red, rising sun then darker with the shadow of his long, light lashes.

She smiled wide from ear to ear as her cheeks dusted over with a fair pink. Malleus smiled too--for she, also, looked so beautiful this close--before he sealed the distance between their lips. He kissed her. And he did it again. Over, and over, and over.


End file.
